Revenge of the Fox
by AnonLemming
Summary: At the age of 5, Naruto meets with the Kyuubi, who agrees to train him. Under the fox's tutelage Naruto strives to become the greatest illusionist in the world. Along the way Naruto discovers love, friendship and betrayal, but who will stand by his side as he rises to his destiny, and who will become his enemy. Smart!Naru Genjutsu!Naru Manipulating!Naru Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS NOW**

**:::Author's Note:::**

_The following story is a blatant Alternate universe in which the Kyuubi attack occurred __**15 years**__ prior to the graduating class of the normal Naruto cast._

_The Graduates are all 13 save for Naruto and Sasuke who are 15, the reasons for their joining of the younger students will be explain in the story, though Naruto failed to years running, (like in the Canon storyline.)_

_This story is also a Smart Genjutsu wielding Naruto, If you don't like that concept then piss off now before you start getting up my grill about it. The other thing is that this story will be a Naruto/Kurenai story, I say this because like with the aforemention nature of the story I am trying to weed out the idiots who don't like this stuff._

_Now that the 'un'pleasantries are dealt with, lets finish with the disclaimer and only for those that cannot read the summaries (Mother &%$#ing IDIOTS!)_

_I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I am not making any money from this literary production._

:::October 10th, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack:::

Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, the Kyuubi festival was just beginning and the noise had attracted the young blonde boy. When he approached the area where the festivities were taking place, two men stood in front of him. Both men had a light pink tinge on their cheeks and their breaths smelt strongly of alcohol, they stood in front of the boy and outright refuse to let him enter the boy through.

"Look at the demon trying to get in here." One of the men spoke up.

"If he wants to take part in the these celebrations he can forget it. There's no way we'll the demon in here just to ruin it." the other man replied.

Naruto was confused, he didn't know who they were talking about when they said demon and he couldn't understand why they thought he would ruin the celebrations. The boy's mind was working in overdrive trying to comprehend the situation, his mind being far more developed and allowing him greater cognitive processing abilities, his intelligence rivalling even the Nara clan's. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't realise that one of the men had started to strike out at him until the punch connected.

"Get out of here demon. We aren't letting you in and if you try again, we'll finish what the forth started." The first yelled at Naruto, his knuckles had some blood on them from having just slugged Naruto across the cheek.

"Why'd you punch me? I'm not a demon, and I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto yelled back at the men, and the effect it had was not something that Naruto had expected. When the men heard this, their faces nearly flushed completely with anger.

"Didn't do anything wrong? Not a Demon? Don't give me that crap, I know exactly what you are and that's going to be dead soon." The first man lunged at Naruto, who just narrowly jumped out of the way to avoid being punched again. The man continued the thrash about, attempting to hit Naruto, but he only ended up sloppily wailing at the at air until Naruto finally started running away from the men. Both took chase after him and threw whatever they could get their hands on at any given moment, but neither could hit their target. Eventually Naruto ran himself into a blocked off street, and with no way out he was cornered by his pursuer's. When the men came upon the alleyway that Naruto he cornered himself into, they slowly approached and as they reached him, the second man threw a punch, which made contact because there was little room for the boy to move in. The men then started beating on the boy relentlessly, until he was finally beaten to unconsciousness.

Naruto woke up in what seemed to a be a run-down sewer system, the walls were lined with pipes and in each there could be seen a blue fluid flowing through them, except one, which had a glowing red fluid and was flowing in another direction to the other pipes. Naruto started to think about his situation. _'Alright, let's gather the facts. I was beaten until I fell unconscious, and then I wake up in a sewer system that has probably seen better days, in which there are creepy pipes running along the walls that has a very suspicious pipe that is obviously out of place among the other pipes.' _Naruto thought through everything that might have happened, but he couldn't make sense of it, so he ended up deciding to follow the red pipe to where ever its source was.

The red pipe continued down the sewer for a fair distance for the young boy, but eventually it ended, on the opposite side of a giant gate which had a charm paper, with the kanji for seal on it, bridging both sides of the gate together. Naruto approached the gate slowly and when he was within several metres of the gate, a giant clawed hand flashed from the other side and slammed into the ground in front of the boy. The hand raised itself up and gave way the image of a giant fox sitting behind the barred gate.

Blinking a few times, the small blonde boy brought a hand to his cheek before saying, "Maa, that was surprising." his voice was vaguely laced with the appropriate emotion, however it was said in a more deadpanned manner that almost had the fox behind the gate fall over from the sudden release of tension in its body. After the a while, the fox finally spoke up, "**HN, I'M IMPRESSED. MOST OTHER WOULD HAVE AT LEAST FLINCHED.**" The fox's voice boomed, dripping with power.

Naruto didn't say anything, but tried to figure out exactly where he was. Taking a close look at the fox's giant form before him, he could make out a multitude of tail behind it. Naruto instantly recognized the importance of this and deduced that the being before him was the Kyuubi no Yoko. With having deduced the identity of the being before him, Naruto started to think through everything he had seen, the seal paper, the kyuubi was behind it, in a place he didn't know. This line of think allowed him to reach several conclusions; 1, the fox was probably sealed within him, 2, if the fox was sealed within him then this must be his mindscape, 3, Naruto couldn't think of a reason behind why he had been chosen to have the fox sealed within him and remembered that the Yondaime, who was most likely the one who sealed the fox, was a very noble man who would sacrifice of himself before asking anyone else to do so, this lead to the conclusion that he might be the son of the Yondime Hokage.

"Well, I suppose that would explain why they called me demon, and pretty much everything else that has happened so far." Naruto muttered to himself, but he was loud enough that the fox heard it.

"**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NINGEN**" The fox spoke up, questioning what the boy had said.

"Oh nothing really, just that I was cast to the wolves, so to speak, when I could barely walk, I was refused any service to food, probably thought I wouldn't be able to find any food so I would starve, and there's also the fact that I was just recently beaten to unconsciousness for apparently being a demon that killed lots of people 'round here. Sound familiar?" Naruto spoke with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

If the fox was surprised that the mortal child before him could survive such an ordeal so early in life, he didn't show it. The fox then thought about what the consequence of his container dying would be a decided that he would try to help the boy, if only for self preservation. "**ALRIGHT NINGEN, I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO HELP YOU, AND BEFORE YOU ASK HOW, I WILL TRAIN YOU IN THE ART OF ILLUSIONS, AND ALL THAT ASK FOR IN RETURN IS THAT YOU CHANGE THIS PLACE INTO SOMETHING MORE HOSPITABLE, AND ALLOW ME ACCESS TO YOUR MIND, SO THAT I CAN SPEAK TO YOU WITHOUT HAVING TO DRAG YOU BACK HERE**."

The only indication that Naruto was even remotely surprised was the slight rising of an eyebrow. A few moments passed before Naruto spoke up, "So I guess it's from the goodness of your heart that you want to help with such little return, ne?" Naruto laced his question with sarcasm causing the fox twitch slightly.

"**NINGEN, I OFFER YOU INSTRUCTION AND IN RETURN, YOU MOCK ME?**" The fox's voice was closer to growl, a threat of great pain hidden behind the words that were spoken.

Naruto glared at the giant fox before speaking, "Okay, first, you decide you were going to train me, you didn't offer it, and second you have given me any reason why I should trust you in the first." After he had spoke, the fox's eyes widened slightly upon realising that what the boy had said was true.

"**I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A POINT, NOW AS FOR WHY I DECIDED THIS, IT IS FOR BOTH OF OUR BENEFIT. MY TRAINING WILL ALLOW YOU TO SURVIVE LONGER AND THAT IN TURN WILL ALLOW ME TO SURVIVE LONGER, AT LEAST LONG ENOUGH FOR ONE OF US TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET ME OUT OF HERE**." Naruto rolled his eyes when he heard this as the fox had avoided admitting that it was wrong and didn't offer and condolences to having over reacted to the boy's caution.

"Alright, I'll accept your training and clean this place up, but try to be a little personable okay, I don't like talking to stuck up egoists." Naruto said calmly before continuing, "So what are we going to be working on first?"

Kyuubi grinned, as best that a fox can given the lack of appropriate facial muscles, before it spoke up once more, "**GOOD, BUT I SUPPOSE IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR YOU TO TALK TO ME IF I WERE TO ASSUME THE FORM MORE AKIN TO YOU NINGENS, NE**?" The kyuubi's question was immediately followed by a flash of light that engulfed the fox, leaving behind a woman in her early twenties, she had long blood red hair that reached her waist, atop of which she had two fox ears with fur the same colour to her hair but with black tip to them. The woman's face was soft in appearance, but long and angular, given her a feminine yet regal look. She was clothed in a soft red kimono that hung loosely from the side of her shoulders barely covering her breasts. The kimono was wrapped with a black obi, closing the cloth just beneath her impressive bust line and opening again about her knees, showing off her slender legs and bare feet. From behind her, nine long fox tails could be seen

When the transformation was complete, Naruto was simply awestruck by the new appearance of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Seeing the look upon the young boys face, the Kyuubi softly chuckled before speaking up, "Are you enjoying the view, ningen?" her voice no longer boomed through the area and the power behind it could no longer be felt, instead it was soft and melodious. Naruto snapped out of his stupor when he heard the Kyuubi speak, and blushed because of the implications of what had happened.

The Kyuubi chuckled again at the blush that formed on Naruto's face and proceeded to inform the boy of what they would start with in his training, meditation. Naruto's face scrunched up when he heard that and asked why they would be doing that, only to be given a vague answer that it is part of the basics that must be known. Deciding that she most likely knew what she was talking about, Naruto started to try and meditate on to be laughed at by the Kyuubi.

"And just what's so funny." Naurto demanded, he had just tried to do what was asked of him and being laughed at wasn't very nice.

"While I do think that such eager determination is good, I did not mean that you would be meditating in here, because that would be fruitless." The Kyuubi smirked at the boy when he blush upon realising just what she meant. After that, Naruto bid his goodbyes to the anthropomorphised fox and disappeared.

"Perhaps this wont all that painful, and maybe I can have some with him along the way." The Kyuubi said to herself after Naruto had left.

Outside Naruto's Mind

Naruto woke up once more, only this time he found himself in a bed surrounded by medical equipment and white walls. After looking around the room, and trying to gather his bearings, an old man in a long white haori walked into the room. This man was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the old man was a close acquaintance of Naruto's and often tried to do what he could to ensure Naruto's safety and wellbeing, though he could only really do so much.

"Ahh, Naruto, I see that you have finally woken up." Hiruzen said as he approached the boy's current bed.

"Yeah, but what happened to the two guys that did this to me?" Naruto asked, he didn't really care what happened but he thought it would be polite to at least try to continue the conversation.

"They were arrested and are currently being questioned as to why they attacked a fellow villager of the leaf." The explanation was simple and true, but Hiruzen knew the reason already, but he didn't not want Naruto to become embittered to the villagers for something that he did not have any control over.

Naruto looked at the old man suspiciously, but decided to keep any suspicions to himself and resorted to smiling and speaking in a loud manner, "Okay Jii-chan. Ne Jii-chan, can I go home now?"

Hiruzen laughed at the manner in which Naruto acted and told him he could leave. Naruto collected his clothes and left the hospital, and when he arrived at his home, he immediately sat on the floor and tried to meditate. After a few minutes, Naruto realised that he had no idea how to meditate, so he tried calling out to the Kyuubi with his thoughts.

'_Kyuubi, can you hear me?_' Naruto was skeptical that this would work.

'_Yes ningen, I can hear you. Now what did you want to talk about?_' Kyuubi's soft voice rang through Naruto's head surprising the boy.

'_Well, I don't know how to meditate_.' After Naruto had said this, he felt a little embarrassed as the Kyuubi started laughing.

'_It's really quite simple, all you need to do is relax your body and focus your mind, eventually you will be able to feel a power, it will probably take you a while to find it but…_'

As the Kyuubi was speaking, Naruto was attempting what was being described and as soon as Kyuubi had explain that had should feel a power, he realised that he could feel it, but the only way he could describe it was as a bright blue light in a field of darkness. Naruto exclaimed at his discovery and immediately started to tell the Kyuubi about it, '_Yatta, Kyuubi-chan, I did it!_'

When Naruto exclaimed that he had achieved the final aim of this meditation exercise, she was surprised and asked for him to explain what it was that he had found. Kyuubi's surprise only increased when Naruto explained, proving that he had indeed found what he was supposed to be looking for, his Chakra. Quickly getting over her surprise, Kyuubi informed Naruto exactly what it was that he had found and that they could now move on with the training.

This event was one of many and during his training under the tutelage of the Kyuubi, Naruto grew by leaps and bounds, he quickly grasped concepts and ideas and could easily apply theory into practice with little to no difficulty. Kyuubi told Naruto that he should use his knowledge of illusions to help him acquire anything that he might need from store's for survival, this was how Naruto managed to prevent himself from being overpriced at any of the markets, and he continued to fool the villagers into thinking that he was both a simple idiot and an incompetent fool with no talent at any of the ninja arts.

Three years after his first meeting with the Kyuubi, Naruto had a fateful encoutner with Konoha's own Genjutsu Mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai. This meeting sparked was a single instance, which became a friendship, which developed into something even more.

:::Author's Note:::

Whew, Finally finished.

The story will hopefully become something epic, but I won't be able to continue without reviews.

I also want to know what you think about the plot line thus far, and whether or not I should make this a harem fic or not, your input will greatly appreciated

As for the fic itself, Naruto is 5 with the mental maturity of someone many times his own age. I know that this is somewhat unrealistic, but who cares. It makes for good reading (in my opinion) and as for Kyuubi being a girl, well I will explain why I did this in the next chapter if I get enough reviews to continue.

This has been AnonLemming with his first ever Naruto Fanfiction

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**:::Author's Note:::**

This update was done almost immediately after the first because after completing the first chapter, i realised that i just didn't quite feel complete, so here we are several hours later with the newest update

this chapter covers the first meeting of Naruto and Kurenai, it also covers the FemKyuubi questions that might be brought up later on and have already been brought up, though Kyuubi is quite OOC, so if you dont like that, the PISS OFF.

Now for the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am i making any money from this production ( an even if i was, i would still be as poor as i was about 3 hours ago)

* * *

:::3 years after meeting Kyuubi:::

Naruto had been trained by Kyuubi for three years, and at this point, he was confident in his abilities at using normal Genjutsu like other shinobi, despite the fact that he was only 8 years old. Throughout his training, Naruto continually pushed the boundaries of what Kyuubi thought was possible for a human to achieve. Every time she thought that he had reached his limit, his stamina and never say die attitude resulted in him surpassing that limit by great lengths.

Kyuubi had taught Naruto the basics of chakra control when they had first started out. She had gotten Naruto to stick leaves to his body with only his chakra. Eventually when he had finally managed to get the leaves to stick, she had him make the leaves hover over his body by an inch, this proved to a much greater challenge, but once the concept was explained, he managed to complete the task relatively easily. Although he could manage to hover one leaf over his body, when Kyuubi told him he had to start with doing the same exercise with more leaves until he could do it with 30 leaves hovering over his body at the same time, Naruto's confidence was slightly shaken but he pulled through and after several months of non-stop training, he managed to complete the task. Kyuubi kept intensifying each exercise making each harder to control than the last, until his control over his chakra was next to perfect for both small and large amounts.

Kyuubi also mentioned that using chakra, he could stick his body to any surface. In a n attempt to test this Naruto started walking up the wall of his apartment, before falling back to the ground and getting a large bump on his head. This ended up causing the Kyuubi to laugh at his expense.

By the time the Kyuubi considered Naruto's control to be at an acceptable level, a year and a half had passed. After that Kyuubi instructed Naruto in how to perform Genjutsu on other people, she then had him test his abilities by performing simple non obtrusive Genjutsu's over some of the villagers. Some of the Genjutsu's consisted of simple Invisibilty Illusion, an Illusion that caused people to overlook his presence entirely and a Transformation Illusion (Henge, one of the three academy basic techniques.)

By the end of the three years Naruto had finished the basic training (according to Kyuubi) for Genjutsu. Kyuubi explained that within chakra there was two core components, the Ki, or Body energy and the Chi, or Spirit/Mind energy. According to Kyuubi, the next part of learning how to perform Illusions was to learn how to separate the chakra within the body into its basic components.

It took Naruto the final six months, of these three years, to learn how to separate his chakra into its basic components. When he had completed that Kyuubi set him a task, he was to find a target and perform a genjutsu, using only his Chi to perform the technique.

Naruto had set out into the village and was almost about to turn in for the night when he came across a scene that he could not forgive.

:::Several hours earlier:::

Kurenai had just arrived back into Konoha from a long mission in Rai no Kuni (Lightning Country), and she along with several others had agreed to celebrate the missions success and much awaited completion at one of the taverns dedicated to Shinobi. The celebrations mostly consisted of drinking large amounts of alcohol and hoping to wake up in the morning with nothing more than a light headache. Kurenai had taken part in some of the festivities with her fellow Chuunins and Jounins, however she eventually started to feel light headed and decided that she'd had enough and left to go home.

Unfortunately for her, someone had spiked her drinks in the tavern and on her way home she stumbled in an alley way only to be saved from falling onto the ground by one of the Chuunins from the groups she had arrived with.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what's wrong with me. I know I haven't had that much to drink tonight." Kurenai thanked the man before trying to move out of his grasp. When she found that he was not letting her go, she insisted with an edge to her voice.

"Now, now Kurenai. We can't have the main attraction of tonight leaving when she has even been presented yet." A voice came from behind her and the man holding her. Kurenai was turned around and saw who had spoken, it was the Jounin that was in charge of the mission and the rest of the Chuunin as well. With the one many still holding her and having been drugged, Kurenai suddenly realised what was happening and what was about to happen to her. In an attempt to resist, Kurenai tried to scream, but before she could, the blade of a kunai brushed against her neck.

Valuing her life Kurenai chose not to scream, but just as one of the men was about to tear at off her Chuunin flak jacket, one of the men at the back was knocked unconscious. Seeing their friend fall to some invisible foe, one of the men called out for whoever did it to reveal themselves, only to be punched in the face with enough force to be rendered unconscious. After the man had been punched out, a disembodied voice covered the area.

"_That guy wasn't serious, was he? I mean come on, you're ninja, I'm not just going to show myself simply because you asked for it. Though I would give you a thrashing if you asked for it, but that's just 'coz I'm going to do that anyway._" Kurenai had to resist the urge to giggle at the statements that were made.

"Look, if you show yourself now, I promise we won't kill you." Snarled one of the remaining Chuunins.

When the Chuunin had finished talking he and the three remaining Chuunin that were unoccupied had several limbs severed from the body. When they saw what happened, the pain hit them soon after but no matter how much they tried to scream, no sound would come from their mouths. The Chuunin that had been holding Kurenai down paled at the scene and tried to run away, only to find that both of his legs had been completely severed at the knees. The Jounin that had tried to orchestrate this, formed the ram sign with his hands and channelled his chakra, calling out 'Kai', dispelling the illusion around their mysterious assailant, only to find a blue glowing blade burst out from his chest.

The Jounin looked behind him and saw who had attacked them, the man wore a long, blood red, hooded cloak with no sleeves, his pants were a pair of simple black ANBU style pants with closed boots on his feet. On the man's arms were black wrapping, so that now skin was showing, which disappeared underneath his cloak and a pair of black cuffed gloves of each hand. The only skin that could be seen on the man was the lower half of his face as the hood covered and shadowed the rest of his head.

"**Ninja art: Illusion Blade Technique**"

The single sentence that was uttered caused the Jounin to grin, he brought his hands back to the ram sign and began to channel his chakra, but when he called out 'Kai' to release the Genjutsu, his eyes widened to not only discover that the blade was not dispelled but that he was bleeding from his chest. Choking, he asked, "Who the hell are you?" The answer he received, however, chilled him right to the core of his being, "I am simply an agent of death and destruction, just like you." Once he heard his answer, the Jounin collapsed to the floor with the rest of the men who had now passed out from the pain of severed limbs.

The man let out a large sigh, wiping his forehead under the hood with the back of his hand, "That was surprisingly easy. No wonder they have to resort to rape to get their jollies, they're too weak and pathetic to get themselves a girl the normal way." Kurenai who was scowling at the start of the second statement that was made, couldn't stop herself in time and started giggling at the man's comments. Her giggling caught the attention of her saviour and her then started to approached her with an out stretched hand.

When the man got close enough, she reacted, but not in the way either of them expected, as she slapped the man's hand away from in front of her. "Okay then, don't accept my help. I'll just leave you here, incapacitated in an alleyway full of unconscious men who were just about to do goodness know what unspeakable things to you…"

"Wait." Kurenai called out to the man who had started walking away from her during his short monologue. "I didn't mean to reject your help, it's just I thought I could trust my colleagues, but they turned out to be less trustworthy than I thought, and then someone I don't even know, let alone that I've never even seen you before, I'm just a little agitated at the moment."

The man then suddenly turned around with a big grin and said, "Don't worry, I understand. I was just being a little sarcastic. Anyway, let's try this again; would you like some help there Miss…"

"Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai. And if you aren't going to take advantage of me then I would love you help. Although, I am curious about what you are going to do about the bodies, and why did you say that they were only unconscious?" The man touched two fingers to her forehead and called out, 'Kai', dispelling the Illusions he had placed, resulting in the men that once had missing limbs become whole and the blood that was painting the alleyway disappeared. Kurenai's eyes widened at the implications of what that meant but was quickly disturbed from her thoughts by the man in front of her once again reaching out to help her up, but the drug had taken effect and she couldn't move her body well. "But I can't move at the moment, so you're going to have to… Kyaa"

Just as she was suggesting an idea to help, the man pick Kurenai up, surprising her enough that she let out a small squeal. "What are you doing! Put me down, right now." Kurenai was red from embarrassment as the man carried her bridal style, and his comment next cause her face to flush even further, "Wow, you're pretty light. Well since you can't move, I guess I'll just have to take you home, uhh, to your home, that is."

At this point Kurenai had given up in trying to get the man to put her down and started directing him towards her home. When they reached the housing complex, she insisted that she could manage by herself now that she was home, only to collapse before even making a few steps. She was caught before she hit the ground and was laid down next to the down as the man took her keys and unlocked the door. The stranger then carried her inside and laid her down on one of the couches , as the man went to leave, Kurenai called out to him, "Before you leave, can I at least know your name?"

The man stood at the doorway before giving a sad smile, "I can't tell you my real name, but for now, you can call me Sakkaku, Tatsumaki Sakkaku." After he said that he left through the door and disappeared.

Since Kurenai could not move because of the drugs, she was left to think, especially of the mysterious man who saved her from a fate worse than death. "Illusion Tornado, ne. I wonder if we'll meet again, because I would definitely like to thank you properly." With that thought, the fatigue of the recent mission and her night caught up to her and she fell fast asleep.

Some distance away from the housing complex of Yuuhi Kurenai, the form known as Tatsumaki Sakkaku dissolved into the blonde haired and blue eyed form of Uzumaki Naruto. Letting out a sigh, Naruto started talking with Kyuubi about what just happened, "Whew, I was really nervous, I thought that the illusion wouldn't hold out and she would find out it was me."

Kyuubi simple laughed from inside him mind and said that if he didn't want to get found out he shouldn't have helped. That statement confused Naruto, "Ne, Kyuubi, I thought you would be more supportive of protecting women from rape and things like that?"

Kyuubi simply laughed again, "And why is that? Is it because I am in the form of a woman right now?" Naruto's nodding head gave away his answer the rhetorical question posed by the Kyuubi. "Well the truth is, being a Chakra Entity like I am, I don't actually have a gender to speak of."

This confused Naruto even further, "If you don't have a gender then why are you still in the form of a woman?" Naruto's question drew a slightly embarrassed chuckled from the Kyuubi, "Well, I guess it just, kinda, feels comfortable. It's most likely because my last two hosts were women, so I guess I just got used to being in a woman's body, despite the fact that while I was in each of my previous host's bodies I had less freedom than a slave of probation."

The answer placated the young boy and they started to continue talking about the continued training schedule they were trying to keep up. Several days after this event, Naruto found himself at the Hokage's office for a particularly interesting reasons, it was to be enrolled into the next year's class of ninja academy students. Naruto nearly jumped through the roof, mostly because his facade required him to act like a hyperactive idiot.

Coming years would prove to be interesting for the Blonde Illusionist.

* * *

**:::Author's Note:::**

Alright, i hope you enjoyed this update to Revenge of the Fox.

I also NEED people to start sending in any requests for Harem or No-Harem

If the Harem is in the Majority, i will produce a list for Harem Candidates

(Uncle says:) One more thing, **I NEED REVIEW ON THE CURRENT CHAPTER, I CANNOT CONTINUE WITHOUT THEM**

until next time, ya fools

AnonLemming is out, Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**:::Authors Note:::**

**Alrighty,**

**Sorry about taking so long for the update, but i never promise regular ones, i do hope i can make the next update sooner but as i said, no promises.**

**(1)**** = Post Traumatic Stress**

**(2) = The canon personality of Naruto**

**(3) = When Naruto is in his Tatsumaki Sakkaku persona, i will refer to him as such, like wise with his normal persona**

* * *

Naruto was now one year into the Academy's training program, though he soon discovered that a large majority (read as 'all')of the instructor's went out of their way to try and sabotage his instruction. When Naruto discovered this, he decided to have some fun by surpassing any test they gave him and overcoming any obstacle. This, however, proved to become a rather large problem as when word of his achievements reached the ears of the populous, some of the more violent and avid haters of Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to remove Naruto as a 'Potential Threat' so that he couldn't 'get strong enough to kill them all'. The attempts themselves weren't very well thought out, but Naruto figured out the cause of it and set out to remedy this situation.

The solution that Naruto had devised resulted in him having to act like an idiot, much to his own chagrin but it was a necessary step to take. Naruto allowed a small mob of the idiots who sought his death into his home where they started attacking what they thought was him. The attacking soon turned into an impromptu torture session and 'Naruto was saved from his imminent death by a number of ANBU members the most notable being one with a dog mask on and silver hair that seemed to defy gravity as it shot and out of his head, leaning sightly to the right. The ANBU then took 'Naruto's' half dead form to the hospital, before notifying the Hokage. A few days later Naruto 'woke up' and pretended to suffer from amnesia and a severe PTS**(1)** induced personality shift, the resulting personality being a hyperactive idiot who dreamed to become Hokage.**(2) **

After his apparent change in personality, Naruto started t buy some equipment from what every stores he could, though he still bought the majority of his equipment, and anything else he needed, under a '**Transformation**'. The reason he bought some equipment in his normal for was to help keep his new personality from being questioned. As time went by, Naruto noted that the people started to care less about him, opting to ignore him outright than to interact with him.

At the Academy, Naruto befriended only one of the kids and in turn his older brother, the Uchiha's Sasuke and Itachi. The first meeting between the three of them had happened after his short 'ordeal' resulting in his change in personality, and because of this he never revealed to either of them his true nature. Sometime after their initial meeting, Naruto and Sasuke became near inseparable and proclaimed that they would be brothers in all but blood, a proclamation that Itachi had been dragged into as well.

Very little happened, that could be considered notably different to normal life, after the oath of brotherhood shared by the two Uchiha's and the blonde jinchuriki, at least for some time. It was almost six months before Naruto took up the persona that he had used two years prior when naming his disguise to Kurenai. The incident that resulted in this re-appearance was an exceptionally co-incidence for Naruto as he was simply minding his own business when he noticed a Kumo nin passing by with a large sack over his shoulder, a sack that had the vague contours of a small child. Naruto immediately shrugged off a kidnapping, but decided to follow from both curiosity and boredom.

Although he had immediately dismissed the idea earlier, when he saw the nin meet up with another he started to doubt any innocuous nature of this meeting. Listening closer, he found out that the two nin where commissioned to kidnap one of the Hyuuga's main branch children and had succeeded in taking the clan's heir. Having learnt enough for the moment, Naruto formed the **Transformation **resulting in the form of his Sakkaku persona and confronted to two Kumo nin.

"Yo, I heard that the two of you are attempting a kidnapping, mind telling me about it?" Sakkaku asked as innocently as he could.**(3)**

Both of the shinobi turned to face him and the one who had just recently been holding the clan heir spoke up, "Who the hell are you, and what makes you think that we're trying to kidnap anybody?"

Sakkaku noted the caution in his voice and told them plainly that he had seen them meet and decided to listen in for curiosities sake, "Although, as for who I am, well I suppose the name Tatsumaki Sakkaku will suffice." His short introductory addendum, while informative, did not prevent the two men from panicking slightly.

"**Ninja Art: Allure of Unbroken Shallow Sleep Technique.**"

Sakkaku flashed through the few necessary hand signs for the technique when each of the Kumo nin drew a kunai. After a few seconds, the technique took effect and they fell to the ground, in an unstirring slumber. Confident that the shinobi were now out for the count, Sakkaku made his way over to the bag and loosened the tie letting the small child inside tumble out, still unconscious. As luck would have it though, The very moment Sakkaku picked the small child up to assess her condition, a Hyuuga male with long brown hair and traditional garb burst into the area, Byakugan blazing.

"Put her down you bastard." The verbal jab was quickly followed with the chakra enhanced jab of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken strike.

Sakkaku leapt out of the way of the jab, but the small window of time prevented him from complying with what was asked of him earlier, an action that caused the man to become even more agitated. In an attempt to diffuse the situation, Sakkaku attempted to reason with the man, "Look, I'll give you the girl, but I need you to stop trying to attack me first."

Thankfully for Sakkaku, his attempt to placate the man for a temporary means worked, evident in the de-activation of his Byakugan. Sakkaku walked over to the man and told him exactly what had happened before he arrived and immediately set about trying to prevent the man from trying to murder the now sleeping kidnappers.

"Why do you stop me? These bastards just tried to make off with my daughter, so I hope you don't think I'm going to let them live." Seething with righteous fury, the man demanded an answer to why he was being prevented from achieving his justice.

"Ok, say you do kill them. What happens after that? You have no solid evidence that they were trying to kidnap your daughter, so if you did kill them it would only serve to aggravate the incident further, especially since one of them looks to be an ambassador for Kumo." Sakkaku explained his reasoning to the irate man. The recently identified Hyuuga clan head calmed himself after hearing this reasoning, as it was logical and what was said after proved to be the most appropriate course of action, "The two that tried to kidnap your daughter are under a genjutsu that won't break very soon, I would suggest taking them to the Hokage and having them questioned formally so that you can at least get some solid evidence before ripping their collective hearts out."

By now, the Hyuuga clan head had fully calmed himself to the norm for his clan, and had turned to the man who had just rescued his daughter, "I apologise for attacking you earlier and I thank you for rescuing my daughter and preventing me from acting rashly. May I have the name of the man to whose debt I am in."

Turning to the Hyuuga, Sakkaku just grinned before putting his hands behind his head, "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before ask for the names of others? But to answer your question, the name is Tatsumaki Sakkaku, for now, and don't you forget it." Sakkaku noticed the slight widening of the man's eyes as he realised that Sakkaku didn't know who he was.

"Again, my apologies. I assumed that you already knew me; My name is Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi, who had been holding his daughter since he had calmed down from trying to kill the 'would be' kidnappers, bowed slightly with his apology and introduction.

Once more, Sakkaku was tempted by curiosity, "Okay, now I know your name, but would I be allowed to know the name of your daughter?" Sakkaku posed his question carefully so as not to insult or upset the man, who in turn laughed at Sakkaku's attempt at politeness. "Her name is Hinata, and she is my eldest, although she is a little shy." Hiashi never strayed too far from his natural stoicism, but allowed for some emotive expression.

His curiosity satiated, Sakkaku turned and started walking away, "Alright Hiashi-san, I'm sure you can handle it from here, and as for the debt thing, don't worry about it." Hiashi watched the man disappear into thin air, as if he had not existed in the first place.

Hiashi had called several branch Hyuuga's to move the bodies of the Kumo nin for interrogation, while he himself dropped his daughter of at the Hyuuga complex before visiting the Hokage about the incident. After recounting the events that he knew and what had been told to him by Sakkaku, Hiashi waited for the Hokage's reaction. "I have heard of this Tatsumaki Sakkaku, only once before and that was from someone else who had been rescued by him, one Yuuhi Kurenai. After the event she was quite fervent in her attempts to find any information about him and even asked that if I should hear something to let her know."

Hiashi was confused that Sakkaku was practically a ghost, and remembered what had been said in his introduction. "Hokage-sama, I remember that Sakkaku-san mention that his name was 'for now'. I suspect that this name may just be an alias and disguise for someone else." The revelation was short lived as Kurenai had burst into the room asking a flurry of questions about Sakkaku.

Realising that Kurenai had interrupted the meeting between the Hyuuga clan head and the Hokage, she apologised and excused herself from the office. Soon after, Hiashi left, having given his report to the Hokage and was simply going to wait until the report from the interrogation had been released. Kurenai quickly returned to the Hokage's office to ask about one Tatsumaki Sakkaku. After her close rescue two years earlier and having learnt his name, Kurenai set out to find him, eventually seeking help from the Hokage, who confessed to never having heard of the man before.

Unfortunately for Kurenai, her attempts to find out more about the mysterious man proved no more fruitful as the last attempt, two years prior. Disheartened by the lack of results, Kurenai thanked the Hokage for his assistance in her 'selfish request' and left. Several months passed and Kurenai eventually started to entertain the thought that she may never see the man who had saved her again, only to be approached by the very man she had sought after.

:::Training Ground 37:::

Kurenai was sparring with her long time friend, Mitarashi Anko, a spar that was neither being won, nor lost. When Kurenai cast a genjutsu, Anko sent out several snakes, and for every snake was a genjutsu based escape method only to be quickly bombarded with the agile, and seemingly unpredictable, movements of Anko's snake fist style taijutsu. There was no pattern to be followed in the fight, because each time one would form, one of the combatants brought out something new.

Unbeknownst to either of the fighters, they were being watched by a young blonde jinchuriki who was hiding himself behind a genjutsu. Having enjoyed the show that was being produced by the fight between the kunoichi, Naruto decided to test his own abilities against the girls. Quickly forming the genjutsu body of his alternate persona, Naruto started to walk towards the combating kunoichi.

"Hey girls, mind if I join your little fight here?" Naruto, or rather Sakkaku said to them.

Both Kurenai and Anko stopped their spar when they heard Sakkaku's voice and turned to look at him. Kurenai almost immediately recognised him and rushed over to him, "Sakkaku-san, you probably don't remember me, but you saved me from being raped a couple years ago and I just wanted to give you my thanks." Kurenai reached to Sakkaku's face and kissed him on the lips, before either Anko or Sakkaku could complain or escape. Pulling her lips away, after several minutes of having locked lips with her saviour, Kurenai quickly said her thanks and turned away walking back to the training ground that Anko was waiting on with a wicked grin on her face.

Sakkaku, being as unused to such interactions as he was, had been shocked stiff by the kiss. His was brought out of his shock by Kurenai and Anko speaking up, stating that if he wanted to join in the sparring, he would have to come onto the field. Sakkaku answered their beckoning by disappearing, only to reappear several metres from the kunoichi and be forced into the defensive, Kurenai and Anko both struck at the shimmering that signified the genjutsu, that surrounded the man, disappearing. Both girls were surprised when the target they thought was Sakkaku, simple vanished.

Both girls grins widened at the idea that they were fighting someone they knew nothing about and could work their fighting patterns to their own design. They ensuing match, was quite one sided as Sakkaku continued to disappear and reappear all over the field. The sparring match continued for almost half an hour, before Sakkaku ended the fight and bid the girls farewell. Before he could leave, Kurenai called out to him once more, "Will I see you again soon?" She held a great deal of hope in her voice, something that wasn't missed by Sakkaku or Anko.

"Yeah sure, I'll come by every week about this time." Sakkaku grinned and disappeared as he had done throughout their matches, leaving no trace that he had been there.

Once he had found himself in a safe area, Naruto returned to his normal form. Naruto thought back to what had happened the night he saved Kurenai, and wondered what could possess her to feel like kissing him as thanks. Quickly deciding that he couldn't understand women, Naruto went about the rest of his afternoon, having spent most of the day watching and participating in the sparring between Kurenai and Anko.

Naruto smiled to himself as he started to think, 'Things are going to get interesting.'

* * *

**:::Authors Note:::**

**Alrighty, I know you might think i am freaking awesome, and i am... but, i am a novice writer and would love for you guys to help me out by leaving a review, or two, or ten.**

**Heads up for the next chapter, more on the Kurenai/Naruto development, new developments and the story will have harem like elements but i suppose you'll just have to wait ad see.**

**One more thing, get uncle a mung bean sandwich... kidding, i don't even like mung beans I apologise if you are unsatisfied with how the chapter ended, i was extremely tired and it was late at night when i finished it so i didn't have the time to look over and flesh out some of the final scene.**

**anyways, this is Anonlemming, signing out**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**:::Author's Note:::**

**First up, i would like to say that i do not own Naruto**

**secondly, i noticed that i didn't give a description for the technique naruto used in the previous chapter, something that will be remedied at the end of theis chapter**

**Now i would like to say that the concept of 'evil' can be up to debate, and leaving Naruto will leave Konoha for various reason that will be elaborated when the story get further under way.**

**one more thing, i know that this is my story, but you guys are the ones that are reading it, so i want to entertain you, thus your input is welcomed. and will affect the flow of certain parts of the story**

**also, this was written (again) in the dead of night, so i was tired and if people think it needs revision, put it in a review**

**right now on with the story.**

* * *

Naruto stood atop the cliff face that was decorated with the faces of the Hokages, present and past. His style had changed somewhat from the bright orange track suit to an outfit similar to what his alternate persona, Tatsumaki Sakkaku wears, though there are stark differences to keep people from making the connection if they knew said persona. Naruto's rendition of his alter ego's outfit consisted of a sleeveless, white, hooded coat that reached his mid calf in length; the coat was worn open and showed off a mid-sleeved mesh shirt; his pants were simple and deep blue in colour, cinched with a black cloth belt which had his weapons pouch attached underneath the coat at his back; he wore close toed boots that rose to where his coat stopped; and the hood of his coat was off, showing the black head band on his forehead bearing the Konoha emblem.

His outfit was not the only thing he saw fit to change since the conception of his façade. Naruto also decided that a new personality was needed as well, mostly because even he couldn't stand acting like a complete imbecile for the entirety of the six years that had passed, and had resulted in him developing the personality he now presented the people of Konoha, a seemingly happy-go-lucky attitude. Another discernible trait he had developed, due to his 'unique' history lessons from the fox, was that he referred to everyone around him with the 'chan' suffix as he ultimately felt older than them.

The 'unique' lessons that resulted in this was less a lesson and more a sharing of experiences. While meditating and thus speaking to the fox, the Kyuubi decided that a more comprehensive and effective method of informing Naruto about history and certain 'facts of life' would be to perform a temporary Mind Meld. The technique allowed for the minds of two entities to fuse allowing for the easier and more secretive passage of knowledge, similar to the Yamanaka technique that allowed their minds to intrude on another's. When it was performed, Naruto ended up experience almost all of the foxes life, the experiences being severed moments before being sealed by Uzumaki Mito. This resulted in Naruto having felt like he was nearly several hundred years old, having experienced that much of the foxes 'life'.

This experience allowed Naruto to know the foxes name, Kurama, though neither of them really cared either way since they referred to each other with insulting monikers; 'Old Hag' and 'Ero-Kitsune' being a couple from Naruto; while 'Mortal', 'Brat' and, the most hated and demeaning for Naruto, 'Little Fishcake'. The moniker of Ero-Kitsune was conceived one day, during his first year at the academy, when Naruto attempted to visit the fox in the seal. He had ventured into his mind and come across the fox, still in her human form, and was stark naked while masturbating.

Needless to say, the boy was slightly traumatised by the scene at first but had quickly recovered from the shock and had been part of the reason for the Mind Meld resulting in his change in façade. The event also resulted in Naruto taking some interest in various books that he had found in several bookstores called 'Icha Icha', which were, ironically, more informative about sex and associated topics than the foxes Mind Meld was.

"Konoha really does look beautiful in the mid morning light, don't you think, Old Hag?"

"I wouldn't know, since I've never seen it, Brat."

The verbal sparring that occurred between the two of them was something they had both come to enjoy. It allowed them to interact how they wanted without feeling like they were becoming closer, a fact that neither of them could miss since the Mind Meld.

Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his head, allowing the breeze to dance around him, letting him experience all the scents and sounds that were drifting on the wind.

"It's nice to have a relaxing environment when reflecting on the recent past." Naruto opened his eyes as he said this.

"I suppose it is but why are you reflecting now of all times? It's a little weird considering you had an entire week before placements took place, and you decide to reflect the 'morning' of the team placements. That's just plain strange."

"You have a point, but I want to spend more time with my Benihime. Besides I was finalising and checking over some of the failsafe plans, in case Konoha turns on me, throughout the past week."

"Konoha wouldn't betray you, I mean, I know humans can be petty but they aren't that bad, right." Kurama's voice wavered slightly on the last word.

Naruto's expression became sombre before he replied, "I hope so, Kurama, I really do. Anyways, now that my reflection has become depressing, I suppose we can leave it there. Now, I need to make a few stops before we get to the academy."

Naruto leapt from the mountain top he was standing on, free falling to the village below. Moments before impacting with the ground, Naruto flipped his body several times before landing in a crouch. Kurama clapped from within the seal before raising a card with the number '9.5' on it.

"What?! How was that only a nine point five performance?" Naruto cried out indignantly.

"You used chakra to resist your fall, slowing you down and altering your fall time. It wasn't a natural landing so thus the deduction" The judgement was quickly accepted by Naruto who then bounded off, taking to the rooftops to save time.

Ten minutes later found Naruto standing in front of the, more or less, deserted grounds of the Uchiha residetial complex. Two years had passed since the Uchiha massacre, the only known survivors of the Uchiha clan being Itachi, the man who performed the clan massacre; Sasuke, his little brother and Mikoto, mother to both Sasuke and Itachi, who had taken a small vacation several days before the massacre. Seeing the bare state of the complex, Naruto started thinking about the night the night of the massacre.

**:::Night of the Uchiha Massacre:::**

"Hate me. Despise me. And run, cling to your pathetic existence and run away. Live out your unsightly life and when you have the same eyes, come find me."

Itachi looked at Sasuke over his left shoulder, his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing, which allowed him to cast a small genjutsu that resulted in Sasuke falling unconscious. Letting out a small sigh, Itachi turned back to face the now prone body of Sasuke, but stopped himself when he heard the sound of clapping coming from behind him. Itachi whipped his head around to see the source of the clapping and was shocked to see Naruto, his sworn little brother, standing amongst the carnage clapping. What shocked him even more was the apparel that he was wearing; Simple black pants, boots, a short sleeved mesh shirt that was being covered slightly by a long, blood red, sleeveless coat with hood hiding the upper portion of his face.

"That was an excellent show Itachi-chan, although the way you handled your brother might cause some problems."

Shocked by what he was hearing, Itachi couldn't comprehend that Naruto was saying such things and immediately assumed that the person was an imposter. This resulted in a riotous laughter bursting from Naruto, who then recited the long winded oath that they had both made alongside Sasuke at the start of his days in the academy. The recital convinced Itachi, and as Naruto walked past him to Sasuke's unconscious form, he began to wonder who Naruto really was.

"I'm still the same person you know, just a little more well connected and intelligent than I let show." Naruto said, eliciting a surprised look from Itachi. "I knew this outcome was imminent, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry it came to this."

"That's okay, Naruto-otouto. Although, I am curious why you think my dealing with Sasuke might become a problem?" Itachi did not lose a step, despite his mind racing and still trying to comprehend that the every joyful little brother of his was accepting the gruesome scenery with such nonchalance.

"Well, I suppose I'll answer your question with one of my own, 'Who does Sasuke take after the most?' the answer to that should explain why I think it may cause problems." Itachi furrowed his brow slightly in an attempt to answer the question that had been posed to him. "Look, I understand that we are a little pressed for time at the moment, so think about it later. I just wanted to give you something before you leave and ask a favour." As Naruto finished, he pulled two scrolls out from in his coat, "I think you'll find these scrolls to be quite enlightening for your illusions, and for the favour, I want you to keep in touch especially if you find something that might interest or affect me."

Taking the scrolls, Itachi started thinking on the request, before he quickly gave his agreement. Thinking a bit more, Itachi thanked Naruto. The boy tilting his head slightly, showing his confusion, and asking why. "You convince my mother to take that vacation a couple of days ago, thus saving me from having kill her as well. So I thank you." His confession was followed by a deep bow.

"Whoa, Itachi-chan. You're my sworn brother, of course I'm going to do what I can to keep your family safe as well, it's a part of our oath." Naruto's grinned, which caused Itachi to smile slightly as well, "but enough of that, I believe I said it earlier but we our running short on time, see you later Itachi-chan and don't forget to keep in touch alright." Naruto then faded out, as if he had never been there.

**:::Present Time:::**

Naruto shook his head out of the memories and heading into the complex, looking for the person he had come to visit. After a minute of walking through the empty streets, Naruto finally came up to the building he had been searching for. Approaching the door, the teenager rapped his knuckles on the door to alert the resident of his presence, and only moment later the door was opened and Uchiha Mikoto stood in its place.

"Oh, Good morning Naruto. Come inside, are you excited about becoming a Shinobi of the leaf?" Mikoto asked walking back inside with Naruto close in tow. Naruto grinned and nodded, he then started to compliment Mikoto's cooking, as a small breakfast set for three was at the table. The blonde teenager had been making regular trips to the Uchiha complex, mostly to visit Mikoto, since the massacre, and even before then, which resulted in Naruto being invited to eat with Mikoto and Sasuke. Though Sasuke rarely spoke to his mother anymore, the massacre and Itachi's Tsukuyomi dealt a hard blow to the young boys mind, and as such he hardly accepted anything outside of his search for power so he could enact vengeance on Itachi.

"Mikoto-chan, will you marry me, then I could eat your cooking every day." Naruto said jokingly, though despite knowing this, Mikoto blushed slightly.

"Naru-chan, we don't need to be married for me to cook for you every day you know. Just come here every morning and I'll cook for you."

"Ne, But I bet if we get married, I'll never let you cry or be lonely again." Naruto's quickly reply caught Mikoto off guard, In the four years since the Uchiha massacre, Naruto had become one of the few people that were truly close to Mikoto, the others being the clan heads and their wives in particular. Because of this, and Naruto's frequent visits, Mikoto had come to accept Naruto as a confidant, which quickly resulted in him becoming irreplaceable in Mikoto's fragile mind.

"Oh look at the time, aren't you going to be late?" A flustered Mikoto herded Naruto out the door, which she slumped on after closing behind the somewhat effervescent blonde, "You're going to be a real heart breaker someday Naru-chan, but I don't you really want an old lady like me." Mikoto had been talking to herself, but unfortunately for her, Naruto heard her through the door.

"I hope I do, Mikoto-chan, after all, people are easier to manipulate if they are hopelessly in love or hate your guts." Naruto walked away from building that Mikoto lived in and left the Uchiha complex slowly making his way to the academy. Almost thirty minutes later, Naruto arrived at the academy, and made his way to the seat that he had come to frequently occupy during classes, the seat next to Hyuuga Hinata.

The Hyuuga heiress had long blue/black hair that was tied up in a pony tail reaching her mid-back, the fringe being a bowl cut save for two bangs that reached her jaw line on either side of her head; her clothes consisted of a mesh shirt over a black bra covered by an open beige parka; Hinata also wore a pair of black shorts that reached just below her knees, ad on her feet she had a pair of kunoichi approved sandals with thick heels. **(1)**

"Good morning Naruto-sam… kun." Hinata greeted, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Naruto saw this and started remembering the first interaction he had with the beautiful young girl.

**:::Three years earlier:::**

Naruto had just left the academy grounds and was strolling throughout the village on his usual route, letting himself be seen and heard before disappearing. He soon realised that someone had been following him since he left the academy and sought to lose them. Turning into an alleyway, Naruto quickly placed an illusion over himself and lay in wait for his stalker to appear. Having expected one of the teachers that hate him, Naruto was pleasantly surprised and quite confused to see a young Hyuuga girl from the class two years his junior being the one following him, Naruto decided to approach the girl and find out why she was following him.

Hinata was surprised when she followed Naruto into the alleyway, because when she turned into it, he was nowhere to be seen. Venturing further in, Hinata started gathering the chakra to activate her Byakugan, only to be startled by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"You looking for something, Kanojo-chan **(2)**?" the person asked.

"Yes, I was following and watching someone, and now they are gone. Do you know… " Hinata turned to face the person who had spoken, trailing off her question when she saw who it was.

Behind her, Naruto was grinning widely and spoke with no mirth hidden, "Following and watching, was it, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Hinata's reaction to his presence and amusment, was to promptly faint. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and realised why she had fainted, the small smile that adorned her unconscious face betrayed her attraction to the blonde teen. Looking to find any observers, Naruto grinned slightly noticing none and picked the unconscious girl up carrying her out of the alleyway and across the village to training ground 17, one of the few training grounds that wasn't frequently used.

Hinata woke up almost fifteen minutes later, tied to a tree. Immediately assuming the worst Hinata starts panicking, and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Naruto saw this and decided to try and calm her down.

"Hey there Kanojo-chan, I'm sorry about tying you up like that but I wanted to ask a few questions. First of all, what's your name?" Hearing Naruto's voice, Hinata visible calmed and gave her full name although she was still a little tense in anticipation for what he had planned. "Alright Hinata-chan, I now can I ask why you were following me?" Hinata blushed, and lowered her head but with some encouragement from Naruto, she confessed her admiration of his steadfast nature in the face of adversity admitting that she wished she could be like that.

Naruto thought for a bit, he recognised that she was the girl he had saved only two years ago from being kidnapped, he then decided to help her again, since it would useful to have allies in the major clans of Konoha, "Alright Hinata-chan, I think I can help with that fainting problem you have and I don't think you would stay put if I told you what I planned on doing to help, so I'm goin to have to leave you tied up for the moment." Hinata nodded to show she was listening and was accepting the help, "Now all I'm going to do, is read you a story. Once I'm finished, you can go home."

'Naruto's plan had been to read a story to me?' Hinata thought to herself, and she started wondering how this would help with her fainting problem and why she needed to be tied up. Her thought were soon answered when Naruto pulled out a green covered book with the words 'Icha Icha' printed on the front cover. Having never heard of Icha Icha before, Hinata tried think ofhow it would possibly help stop her from fainting.

"…Yukina took off the shirt she had been wearing, her breasts were covered by bandages. The girl blushed and apologise for having a flat chest, but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips being pressed against her own.

'Nonsense, Yuki-chan. You're breasts are perfect.' Noburo said, carassing the pale skin surrounding Yukina's bindings…"

Naruto had been reading for twenty minutes now, and had already read through several sex scenes in the novel. Five minutes into reading, Naruto slapped Hinata awake telling her that he would kiss her at five minute intervals if she could refrain from fainting throughout the book. This caused her to perk up and had refused to faint since, receiving three kisses on the cheek. Ten minutes into reading Naruto had untied Hinata and allowed her to make herself comfortable. After thirty minutes, Naruto stopped reading, telling Hinata that they would continue the next day.

Hinata bowed and left Naruto with a large smile on her face. The next day Hinata followed Naruto to the place that he had taken her before, this became ritual for several weeks until Naruto had read all the Icha Icha books in his collection. Hinata had come to love the books and secretly bought them for herself when Naruto had finished reading them, but the prospect f having no reason to meet with Naruto after classes at the academy caused her to sadden slightly.

The day after having finished the last of the Icha Icha series, Naruto proposed that they do some training until the next book was released. Hinata immediately discouraged the idea saying that she didn't want to bring Naruto down with her weakness, something that Naruto scoffed at. Naruto then told Hinata to show him just how bad she was in a spar.

The spar didn't progress very far before Naruto stopped it to ask Hinata some questions, "Hinata, why are you holding back?"

The question didn't seem to faze the girl, who was looking down with shame saying that she wasn't holding back, she was just weak. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and told her what he saw in the fight, that he had seen her body flinch towards attacking, evading or defending but hesitated resulting in the lack of movement. This revelation surprised Hinata, as she had always been told that her hesitation was just weakness and that because of this she was weak. Sighing Naruto went about encouraging the once shy girl to attack him, ensuring that she could not do any lasting damage to him.

The ensuing spar was much more intense, Hinata stopped hesitating and started attacking and defending more actively. Although she was thoroughly beaten in the spar, Hinata felt somewhat more accomplished, at least until Naruto started giving his assessment, "Wow, you do suck." They words struck Hinata right to the core and toppled the self esteem she built for herself in the short few moments that had just passed.

"Okay, Hinata how long have you been training?" Naruto had his hand on his chin and his eyes closed. Hinata stated that she had only started her training a year earlier. This surprise Naruto as he had believed that she would have started training long before being admitted to the academy, and not when she had been admitted. Hinata was unnerved by the silence that had resulted from Naruto's musing on the information that she had just given.

"Okay," Naruto started, which caused Hinata to jump slightly from the abrupt outburst, "You do suck, but that is only because you haven't been trained enough and you are obviously being put down throughout your training which is why you had, and I suppose still have, such low self-esteem. Every afternoon, after leaving the academy, you will meet me here and I will train you, and since whoever is training you at the Hyuuga complex doesn't like you, don't listen to anything they say outside of training instruction because it is utter nonsense. I can tell that you have great potential, but your hesitation and low self-esteem belittles the abilities you currently have, so when I'm through with you, you will be a confident and strong kunoichi in training."

**:::Present Time:::**

Naruto had trained Hinata into the ground and continued to give praise when she surpassed previous limitations. The results became that Hinata seemed almost like a younger version of Anko, though neither of them had ever met each other, a point of continual amusement to Naruto who could see the many similarities, such as their dress code and personalities.

"Good morning to you as well, Hinata-chan." His reply to her greeting received a customary blush from the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata acted in an almost subdued manner to Naruto, another change that resulted from his continuous praise and acceptance of her. The girl acted indifferent to almost everyone, but if Naruto told her to act otherwise, she would comply immediately without question. The reason being that since her mother died from complictions during her little sisters birth, her father became more withdrawn opting for the Hyuuga elders to train her when the time came. The elders believed that because Hinata was so much like her mother then she would be useless and weak, belittling her at every chance they had.

When Hinata started training with Naruto, they protested which was ignored in favour of a trial period. The period was to see if Hinata would improve under Naruto's tutelage and lasted for three months, although everyone saw the stark changes in Hinata's personality and ability long before the trial period was over. Hinata noticed that after being trained by Naruto, the elders and everyone that had previously belittled her started to act kinder to her, which had she not become attached to Naruto, she would have relished in their affections but by this point Hinata could see that they didn't truly care for her which proved a point that Naruto had once told her even more. This turn of events resulted in Hinata convincing herself that she would be Naruto's and no matter what he asked of her, she would do it because he would never betray or belittle her.

The people in the academy room bustled and chatted amongst themselves, waiting for Umino Iruka, the teacher, to arrive and announce the placements. Iruka walked in the door and one of the students noticed that his usual partner, Mizuki, was absent. Iruka informed the class that mizuki was found trying to leave Konoha with the 'Scroll of Sealing' which was why he was absent. After the short announcement, Iruka used his unique technique to help settle the class and began reading out the Team assignments.

"Team 7; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi."

When Sakura's name was called out, she stood up screeched at Ino and declared that 'true love conquers all', but when Naruto's name was called out afterwards she groaned and slumped in her seat with her head falling on her desk with a loud impact. Naruto and Hinata both snickered at her reactions and waited quietly for the rest of the teams to be called out.

"Team 8; Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly which went unnoticed by everyone except Hinata. She turned to him and asked what was wrong, and the reply surprised her. "Your Jounin instructor is my first love, though our current relationship is a little complicated." Hearing that someone else held Naruto's heart caused Hinata to deflate slightly before renewing her resolve and declaring to herself that she would prove herself more worthy that this Kurenai person.

The rest of the teams were called out and soon the Jounin instructor came into the room calling out the teams assigned to them, until only team 7 and team 8 were left. Kurenai walked into the room to call out the team that had been assigned to her when suddenly, one of the Genin beat her to the punch.

"Wow miss, you're really pretty, are sure you're a kunoichi?" Sakura huffed at the implications and Hinata stared at the person next to her and wondered why he said that, not to mention why he was acted the way he was. Unlike his normal teasing behaviour, Naruto was gushing praises of beauty and insinuation quite heavily that the woman at the front of the room was a princess rather than a kunoichi. This caused Hinata to feel exceptionally jealous and when she finally called them out after Naruto's copious praises, Hinata started to storm out of the room only to stop when Naruto called out, "See you later, Hinata-hime." The princess honorific dissolved all of her previously dark and jealous feelings, resulting in Hinata skipping out of the room rather than storming out.

Neith Sasuke nor Sakura thought twice about the trade-off that had occurred, but after three hours they were becoming irritable. Just as Sakura was about to screech at Naruto for something she had deluded herself into believing he did, the door open once more and a man with silver hair the spike up from his head and leaning to the left, he wore standard Jounin attire with the addition of some gloves with metal plates on the back, a cloth mask that covered his nose and mouth and his headband tilted to cover his left eye.

"My first impression of you is… I don't like you. Meet me up on the roof in ten minutes."

The man shunshin'd away before any of the three could react forcing them to trudge their way to the roof of the academy. When they reached the place that he was waiting, Kakashi was sitting on a rail with a book in hand and reading silently. The three Genin sat down in front of him and wait for him to address them.

"Alright before we start, why don't we introduce ourselves. You know, say our names, likes, dislikes, and reams for the future, that sort of thing."

Sakura piped up say that he should start, "Alright; my name is Hatake Kakashi; my likes aren't any of your business; my dislikes are the same; and my dreams for the future, well I've never really thought about it." The common thought between all three of the Genin was that they only learnt his name, "Alright, Pinkie. You're up."

Sakura glared at the cycloptic Jounin before introducing herself, which consisted of her name and glances at Sasuke before blushing or squealing, for her likes and dreams respectively. Had Kakashi not such excellent control, he would have fallen face first into the ground simply from the blatant fan-girl attitude she had, noticing that she hadn't said what she disliked, Kakashi asked the question, "Ino-buta and Naruto-Baka." The answer was quick, decisive and quite loud, and only served to prove to Kakashi that she was almost a hopeless case.

"Aww, don't worry Sakura-chan, I love you too." Naruto said in response to the banshee wannabe's clear derision of him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and opted for Naruto to be the next introduction, this one was almost a repeat of what he had said to the three of them in his own introduction. Kakakshi smiled, though it only showed with the way his only visible eye crinkled, before asking Sasuke give his introduction.

"I'm Sasuke, I don't really like anything, I dislike a lot of things and my dream is more of an ambition, and it is to kill a certain person." Naruto snickered at this and spoke up in response, "Look, if you want to kill Sakura-chan that badly, you don't need to make your ambition. Kakashi chuckled at the obviously joking Naruto's comment, but Sakura opted for her default reaction, screeching.

Once Sakura had finished, Kakashi coughed several times to get the attention of the three Genin in front of him, "Alright, now that we've introduced each other, I'm going to tell you about our first mission tomorrow, and our mission is going to be a survival training with me."

When Kakashi finished saying this he started laughing and when asked why, he replied that they would flip when they heard the reason, "This training also serves as a test, and of the 27 graduates, only 9 will pass."

Hearing this, Sakura cried out in minor outrage, "Then why did we even take the academy's test in the first place?" The answer didn't help to settle the nerves that where already slightly frayed.

"That was just to weed out any that would be completely incompetent." After saying this, Kakashi stood up to leave but stopped to say one last thing before leaving, "Also, if you eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll puke. The details are on this sheet, good luck." Kakashi shunshin'd away leaving the three Genin hopefuls to their thoughts.

_'So 9 people pass out of 27, and from what I've read in history, Konoha never assigns Genin teams without 4 people meaning 3 Genin and their Jounin instructor. Also, Kakashi is a stickler for teamwork, despite his rocky history in the subject meaning that the survival training will probably test our ability to work together.'_ When Naruto brought out of his thoughts, he was alone on the roof of the academy building, Naruto then leapt off the roof and started heading for the Uchiha complex, since both he and Hinata had agreed not to meet today for the sake of their team introductions.

Naruto reached the complex and immediately made his way to the house that Mikoto had refused to move out of since the massacre. Knocking on the door and letting himself inside, like he had done so many times before, Naruto started moving through the house looking for the mother of his sworn brothers. While looking around the house, Naruto hear the sounds of crying coming from the master bedroom.**(3)**

Opening the door to look inside, he saw just what he had expected to see. Mikoto was lying face down in a pillow, bawling her eyes out. Walking into the room, Naruto approached the emotionally distraught woman and shook her to get her attention. Mikoto looked at the person who had roused her from the fitful nap she had taken, she soon realised that the person she was looking at was Naruto.

"Are you okay, Mikoto-chan? It sounded like you were crying." Naruto was truly concerned, because even though he had little love left for Sasuke, his mother was someone he had come to care about.

Mikoto burst into tears when Naruto, asked the question. She then started blubbering into his chest and if he hadn't been through this regularly with her when he deaths of her family where still fresh, Naruto wouldn't have understood a single word that she had attempted to say. The blonde teen soothed the woman in his arm, stroking her back for added effect, and told her to repeat what she had said, despite knowing exactly what it was, only slower and with more enunciation. Mikoto had been thinking about her family and eventually she regress to a state of absolute anxiety since Naruto didn't visit from the team placing and the time had already reached dusk.

Naruto apologised for being late and proceeded to inform Mikoto about the team placements, particularly that he was also with Sasuke on his team. After saying who his Jounin instructor was, Mikoto laughed and informed the slightly confused teen that she could understand why he was late now. Eventually they had talked themselves well into the night, and when Naruto tried to excuse himself, Mikoto latched onto his arm and pleaded for the boy not to leave, saying that it was only for the night. The look that Mikoto gave Naruto next caused him to cave, as it was the puppy dog pout, a sure fire look that can ensure the compliance of any straight male.

Naruto took a shower and was going to settle himself down in one of the other rooms, but he was stopped when Mikoto told him that asking to stay with her would be pointless if he was going to sleep in another room. Walking back to the master bedroom, Naruto was slightly startled to see Mikoto in a dark blue set of erotic sleep wear, the top was effectively an opaque bra with transparent material draping from the bottom of it and splitting at the front, while the bottom was little more than a G-string in a style to match the top. Despite reading Icha Icha quite frequently, Naruto had yet to see a woman in the state that Mikoto was in right now, so in an attempt not to make a fool out of himself, Naruto swallowed the saliva that had built up upon seeing Mikoto and complimented her appearance, "Wow Mikoto-chan, You look really sexy in that."

Mikoto giggled at the completely entranced look that Naruot had on his face before he shook it off and told that she looked sexy. Mikoto sauntered over to the bed that Naruto was sitting on and sat next to him, "Thank you for that, Naru-chan. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Mikoto had started to hug Naruto from behind as she said this, her firm breasts pressing into his back.

Naruto was starting to become increasingly more aroused by the close contact and Kurama was egging her host towards just taking the woman, since it was obvious that she wanted it, _'Shut up, Ero-Kitsune. While Mikoto may be someone I plan on taking in the future, but right now it doesn't help nor further my plans in the least, not to mention that if it gets out then it will do far more damage to what I have accomplished already.' _ Kurama huffed saying that it probably wouldn't matter and started complaining that she wanted to have sex, or at least for Naruto to have sex, so she could experience it.

Naruto turned to Mikoto, took both shoulders in his hands and looked her in the eyes, "Mikoto, you have lost so much and you still suffer from that, but you also have plenty of friends amongst the clan heads and their wives, while I hardly did anything for you, so there's no need to thank me. Now let's go to bed okay, I have to get up early tomorrow so I can enjoy you exceptional cooking and so I can watch my team mates face when Kakashi shows up late again."

Mikoto frowned slightly when Naruto downplayed his part in helping her recover from the deaths of her family and clan, but she did not protest when he suggested that they sleep. Settling themselves under the sheets, Mikoto snuggled into Naruto's chest, who in turn wrapped his arms protectively around her. In Mikoto's mind, she was debating the amount that Naruto did for her since the massacre, and currently she was convinced that he had done more for her than anyone in the entire village combined a thought that convince her that she would strive never to lose Naruto, no matter the cost.

When morning came, Naruto woke up first, he looked down at Mikoto who had an expression of complete satisfaction. Naruto managed to untangle himself from Mikoto, who had somehow wrapped her legs around one of his in the middle of the night. After finishing his business in the bathroom, Naruto walked to the kitchen and started setting aside the ingredients and necessary utensils to cook some breakfast, and then started cooking.

Mikoto woke up some time later and could smell food being cooked. Still groggy from having just woken up, she trudged out of bed and down to the kitchen, only to stop and take a closer look at the person who was cooking. Naruto turned around while cleaning up and saw Mikoto peering at him in an inquisitive manner.

"Good morning, Mikoto-chan. I already made breakfast for you, it's on the table so dig in, anyway since you woke up so late I also did some cleaning around the kitchen for you, but no I need to go, so I'll see you later today, okay." Naruto walked up to the woman, who was currently trying to make heads and tails of what she had just awoken to, a gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking out the door bidding his goodbyes again.

Mikoto lifted a hand and touched the place where Naruto had kissed her, "Maybe I should marry him, if he can cook a proper breakfast as well." She sat at the table where the food was, inspecting it closely and could find any visible fault with it, in fact it appeared quite appetising. Before long the entire meal had been finished and Mikoto was taking the dishes to be washed, _'Definitely need to keep Naruto.'_ Being one of the prominent thought passing through her mind.

At training ground 7 where the sheet had stated that the survival training would take place, Naruto was currently amusing himself with the reactions of his team mates. Sakura was ready to go completely ballistic, and the only thing stopping her from doing so was the fact that she had a completely empty stomach. Sasuke was getting slightly irritated, thouhg he hid it well but to Naruto's powers of observation, he may as well have been wearing a neon sign stating his annoyance.

It was around 10 before Kakashi revealed himself, as he did, Sakura screeched out the obvious fact that he was late and Sasuke glared lightly at the cycloptic Jounin. Before Sakura could continue with her screeching, Kakashi gave the objective of the 'survival training', which was to obtain two bells that would be attached to his belt. The catch was that whoever couldn't get a bell would fail and be sent back to the academy.

Immediately the musing Naruto had the previously afternoon came rushing back to him, and he knew exactly what the 'training' would test. Smirking Naruto spouted off that he would easily be able to kill the Jounin when said Jounin mentioned that to get a bell, they would to attempt with the a killing intent.

Kakashi tried insulting Naruto by saying that the weakest of people usually act out the most, Naruto knew what the silver haired man was trying to do and decided to take the bait but not in the way the Jounin would expect. Naruto reached down and grabbed his kunai, spinning until he was holding it back handed, and pulled his arm back only for Kakashi to grab it and position the kunai point at the base of Naruto's skull.

"Slow down, I have told you to start yet." The other two Genin were impressed by the show of speed but Naruto just chuckled and said something that confused everyone present.

"Good thing I'm not holding a kunai in that hand, ne." as Naruto said this, the arm that Kakashi had been holding just disappeared, causing Kakashi to jump back. "Hey Kakashi, since you didn't tell us to go, do I have to give these back?" Naruto held up his right hand showing the two bells that Kakashi showed the three of them earlier.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and said that since they hadn't technically started that he did indeed have to return the bells, but internally he was both impressed and a little worried. In Naruto's left hand was a kunai that was positioned just were Kakashi's groin had been earlier. Taking the bells from Naruto, Kakashi called the training into a start to which Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the clearing.

Kakashi looked about the training field for the Genin hopefuls, assessing their abilities at stealth, only to stop when he came upon Naruto who was still in the field watch Kakashi closely. He called Kakashi out and said he knew exactly what this training was testing and after that he started walking confidently towards Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and reached for his pouch while speaking, "The first of a shinobi's fighting disciplines: Taijutsu." As he finished, Kakashi pulled a book out of his pouch, Icha Icha Paradise.

Naruto saw the book and voiced his approval of Kakashi's choice in literature, though he questioned whether Kakashi would prefer to read the book or himself. Naruto then brought his hands into the tiger seal, a motion that caught the attention of everyone, before Naruto spoke once more, "The secondof a shinobi's disciplines: Genjutsu."

**"Ninja art: Siren Transformation Technique"**

Immediately, Naruto was surrounded by a cloud of white smoke which soon dissipated. What was left caused everyone's collective jaws to drop, because there in place of Naruto was a buxom young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, she had long red that reached her lower back; her skin was a porcelain white, completely unblemished; the woman was wearing something that caused both males' noses to bleed slightly, as it was a simple red yukata that was being held up by her breast and the sash, and it barely covered her long legs.

Kakashi almost dropped his book when he saw the transformation, and stood stock still, even when the transformed Naruto started walking closer. When Naruto reached Kakashi, she whispered into into his ear, "You're dead." Before kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking away while laughing. By the time Kakashi had regain control of his mental faculties, Naruto had long since disappeared, sighing and suppressing a shiver at the sheer danger of that particular technique.

Sakura was still gaping from the events that had just happened and when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking over her shoulder at the person who had just tried to gain her attention, and when she saw that it was Naruto, she was about to screech as per her default reaction. Naruto's hand shot out and covered Sakura's mouth before she could screech, and he showed her the bell that he had taken in his earlier interaction with Kakashi, "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth soon but remember that you can't screech at everything okay. Now I'm going to give this bell to you, so don't give it to Sasuke because he won't accept your help since it wouldn't be cool for him to take such charity."

Sakura thought about what Naruto just said and agreed, but warned the blonde that she would be having a talk with him after the survival training was training, and said blonde just shrugged his shoulders and told Sakura that Kakashi would be slightly busy with Sasuke at the moment before leaving. Sakura put the bell into her pouch and followed Naruto, only to find him standing over the disembodied head of Sasuke. Before fainting, Sakura screamed and provided her quota of excessive noise for the past hour.

Another hour past and, supposedly, none of the Genin hopeful managed to take the last bell from Kakashi, and finally the bell rang. Kakashi called the three tgether and said that he was disappointed since none of them could take a bell, only to be proven wrong when both Sakura and Naruto pulled a bell from out of their pouches, and when Kakashi checked the bells that were supposed to be attached to his belt, he found that neither of them were there. When he asked when they had gotten them, Naruto said that he had kept one the first time and took the other during his transformed confrontation.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this and then revised his speech, stating that since Sasuke didn't get a bell then he should be dropped according to the original rules but that he would be given another chance. Kakashi said that he would go get another bell, and Sasuke would be tied to a vertical log that was in the training ground and while Sakura and Naruto were allowed to eat the lunches that were prepared, Sasuke was not.

When Kakashi finally left, Naruto took his lunchbox and stood before Sasuke grinning wildly. "Alright Sasuke-chan, now that Kakashi isn't here you need to get your strength up so I'm going to tortu…, I mean, feed you the lunch that was given to me." When Naruto finished Speaking, he shoved a small amount of the rice from the lunchbox into Sasuke's mouth that had opened to protest. This continued for a few minutes when the sky seemingly darkened, and Kakashi appeared in the field with a seemingly murderous look on his face, he demanded to know why Naruto had disobeyed the order that had been given. Naruto smirked and shoved some more food into Sasuke's mouth before turning to Kakashi, stating that the test wasn't about skill or abilities but rather their ability to work together as a team.

This gave Kakashi reason to pass the team letting them know that they were the first team that he ever passed. Kakashi headed over to a stone that was had a diamond shape slanted on the side, when asked by Sakura as to what the stone was, Kakashi told them that it was to remember the ninja who had died on the battlefield. After telling the three his favourite saying, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash' The words struck a chord within Naruto, hoping that there were more in Konoha that followed a similar code of conduct.

The next day Team 7 would be getting their first missions, and their first taste at what being a real ninja is like.

* * *

**:::Author's Note:::**

**Notes:**

**(1)**** Think one part Anko, one part Hinata, and completely sexy. though the shoes are like what she wears in the shippuden arc (or just simply tsunade's shoes**

**(2) it means girl with a chan honorific attached**

**(3) I flipped a coin here to see whether i would have Mikoto moaning or crying, the result was as you can read, but if you want a lemon Omake based on what the alternative would have been like, put it in a review**

**Now i would also like to point out that although i have a vague idea of where i am leading this story, most of the content comes from the instant i start writing.**

**Technique List:**

**Illusion Blade Technique:**

-Class: Genjutsu

-Rank: D

-Range: Short

-Creates a purple blade with an ephemeral appearance, the illusion can be used to 'cut' and the shock of these non-existent cuts can cause mental overload, resulting in fainting and even heart failure.

**Allure of Unbroken Shallow Sleep:**

-Class: Genjutsu

-Rank: C

-Range: Short - Medium

-Forces the victim into a shallow sleep that they cannot be awoken from until the technique passes or is cancelled. The shallow sleep prevents any rest from being gained while under the effects of the technique

**Siren Transformation:**

-Class: Genjutsu

-Rank: B - S

-Range: Short - Medium

-The transformation is based on the E rank Genjutsu learnt in the academy, however, this illusion is heavily tilted towards the perfect and ideal woman. When the technique is performed the initial effect is to startle the enemy, and should the enemy be a straight male then seduction is the succeeding effects start to taken place. The secondary effect draws the complete attention of the victim to the transformed person, while the secondary effect is taking place, should the transformed caster of the illusion speak, all conscious and most unnecessary unconscious mental faculties are disrupted, resulting in a temporary vegetative state.

-Naruto's version is based off the first meeting description of Kurama's human form. The design of the technique is based off the Sexy technique (oiroke no jutsu) of the canon Naruto.

**Now, ofr the next chapter, it will be the entire mission to wave, also Haku will be brought back, so give me a shout out to whether you want Haku as a boy or as a girl.**

**Now before i go, i just want to say one last thing, because i want to see at least 10 more reviews before i even think about posting another chapter, 20 or more reviews will give me the energy needed to make an update earlier, and 30 or more will see another update soon after, though it will require some input from you to help me give it some body.**

**anyways, i've said what i had to now i'm outta here.**

**AnonLemming has left the building**

**Ja Ne**


	5. A Fanfiction Teaser

**Hey every-body, I know you're probably wanting this to be another chapter for 'Revenge of the Fox', well I'm sorry but i'll be getting to that next, this however is a teaser for another Naruto based story i want to write and i didn't want the idea to die while it was just in my mind so i thought i would write it out.**

**It is a Joker/Naruto fic and this particular section wont actually be a part of the story, well it might but by the time that story reaches when this occurs there wont really be a need to include it since it is fairly late into the story itself.**

**Any ways, just thought I'd also remind anyone who cares enough to read these Author notes that I would greatly appreciate a drawing for Naruto as he is depicted in Revenge of the Fox, though i you want to draw a pic for my Joker/Naruto as well, you're more than welcome to.**

**anyways as always i dont own Naruto or Batman or the Joker**

* * *

Water drops rang throughout the small room. Although Ino couldn't see where they were coming from, there were always present in her dank cell that she was tied up in. Resigning herself to her bindings, Ino thought back to the reason she was here.

It was a simple mission to, find and eliminate the serial killer who had been somewhat stagnant in a town just inside the border of Fire Country. While she was investigating, she had found the killer, in the act, by accident and had then attempted to eliminate him but was overpowered, she was knocked out and found herself tied up in a cell with the maniacal grin of her captor bearing down on her.

The man who had captured her began each day telling her a story, which he always claimed was one of his own experiences, but each story had him being beaten and hated by people despite being a young boy. After the story, he would feed her and at first she refused to eat but an IV drip was brought in and she was given nutrients through that until she agreed to eat. Once she was finished eating, her captor would dance about while he prepared and when he was ready, he tortured her.

The torture was horrible and completely unheard of but he would not relent until he was satisfied each day. After each session, her captor would heal her completely, such that it seemed as if her wounds had never happened in the first place. Throughout his torture he would laugh and dance, like and insane jester and the grin never left his face, like it was plastered on though it never seemed forced despite how unnaturally big his grin was.

The door creaked and Ino was brought out of her musing. As the wooden door swung open, a person stepped into the room. The person was dressed in what seemed to be formal attire, since it consisted of slacks, a white shirt, a deep red tie and an orange vest. The look was complimented by his pale skin, blood red eyes and spiky blonde hair with distinct red streaks running through it.

"Hello again, my dear. I hope you been well since lunch, after all, too much exercise after eating can give you cramps but I see you've just been lying around since then." The ever grinning man burst into laughter as he finished, something he seemed to be inclined towards with everything he does.

"How could have done anything, when you have me tied up here?" Inos' rhetorical question brought forth another bout of laughter from her captor.

"And you said you didn't have a sense of humour. Now on to more pressing matters, I do believe we had an appointment arranged for this time slot, I guess we had better not dally then."

Ino shivered as her captors grin widened at the end of his rebuttal. There was a glint of pure insanity that shone from his eyes, and only glowed brighter as he pulled from behind him, a hammer and several large sharpened pegs, reminiscent of ones used for pitching a tent.

The grinning man never stopped giggling to himself as he started tracing Ino's left breast with the peg. Eventually he found his target, between the ribs just below the breast. Keeping the peg steady, the man raised the hammer in his other hand, while the entire time, Ino was watching her captors every movement with tears starting to well up in her eyes. After holding the hammer high in the air for a few seconds, he brought it down hard and fast straight down onto the top of the peg…

Ino's mouth fell agape as her back arched and quickly went rigid, along with the rest of her body. The pose lasted for several seconds before she fell back down to the bed she was lying down on. Feeling slightly exhausted, Ino lay still as the orgasm began to taper off. Pulling her hand free from her pants, Ino inspected the liquid that followed and remained stuck to the fingers that she using.

Sighing, Ino roused herself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to wash up. The darkness of night was fully settled over Konoha and the blonde was starting to feel it. Looking up, Ino saw her reflection and the haggard face that stared back at her from the mirrors surface showed how well she has taken to the rehabilitation since her rescue one year earlier.

Ino's capture had lasted for several months and every day of her capture she was tortured and after her captor had finished, he kissed her dead on the mouth which initiated the healing process that restored her to perfect health. At first the torture was unbearable and the kiss repulsive, but as the days passed, the torture became enjoyable, orgasmic even towards the end of her captivity, and she began to yearn for the kiss that always accompanied each session.

"Pull yourself together, Ino." Slapping herself on the cheeks, the blonde sought to bring herself out of reminiscing for something she would be likely to ever experience. After washing her face and drying off, Ino then proceeded to make her way to bed. Once in bed sleep soon took over and Ino drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

Light filtered through a break in the curtains of the room and shone directly onto Ino's face. Groaning, the blonde slowly opened her eyes and glared rather unsuccessfully at the window while she roused herself out of the bed.

After getting out the bed, Ino stumbled slightly in her way to the bathroom. With a little trouble opening the door in her sleep induced clumsiness, she finally managed to reach the sink. The water she splashed on her face was cold enough to help thoroughly wake her up and Ino shook her head before reaching for the cabinet behind the mirror in front of her.

The make-up that was applied barely seemed to be visible since it was only to cover up the dark bags under her eyes from days of little sleep. Satisfied that she was presentable in her facial appearance, the blonde walked back to her room to get dressed. Her outfit consisted of a dark purple collared and sleeveless shirt that was unbuttoned to just below her bust line showing off a mesh vest underneath; below this Ino wore a pair of grey short shorts with a short wrap-around skirt that opened to the front, and this was coupled with a pair of dark sandals that reached her knees and were open at the toes and heel.

Once she was finished getting dressed, Ino left her apartment and locked the door behind her, naturally her apartment was riddled with traps since she didn't want anyone to just waltz in and mess with her stuff. Outside, the blonde winced slightly as the sun reached her eyes, unperturbed by the irritant though, she started walking down the street on her way to get some breakfast at the Ichiraku ramen stall. Though ramen wasn't always something she ate in the first place, it was something she ate when she remembered the one who occasionally plagued her thoughts and oft times her dreams. Reaching the small stall, Ino pushed aside the drapes and sat at one of the stools when Ayame, the ramen chef's daughter approached from behind the counter.

"Good morning, Ino-san. Did you want your usual breakfast meal?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"Good morning, Ayame." Ino said with a slight yawn that she quickly tried to cover with her hand, "I think I might have something different actually, I think I'll have a pork ramen."

Nodding quickly Ayame looked over to her father who simply nodded and started cooking in the noodles. As they waited Ayame and Ino started talking about the sudden change in her breakfast order, when the drapes were parted and a pink haired girl about the same age as Ino walked through.

"Ino-pig, what are you doing here?" the girl abruptly asked, interrupting the conversation that Ino and Ayame were having.

"I was in the middle of trying to have a conversation with Ayame here while I waited for my breakfast to be made, Sakura." The remark was dripping with sarcasm, but Sakura completely missed it.

"What! Why are you have breakfast here, it's not healthy and it'll only make you fat."

Ino sighed at her friends seeming obsession with diet and the like, "Look Forehead, I've been doing this for two years now, not every day mind you, but often enough to know that it's not going to make me fat."

Sakura looked sceptical but didn't push the issue, "Okay, if you say so. Anyways, did you hear the news?" Ino just tilted her head confused by what news could possibly have missed her ears and waited for Sakura to continue, "They've actually found the bastard that hurt you, well they find him, find him, they have a trail of corpses similar to what he did last time he showed up."

Ino's eyes widened at the news. The man who had 'hurt' her, was the same man who plagued her thoughts and dreams. Still somewhat shocked by the announcement, Ino turned back towards the counter and idly pulled a senbon from her weapons pouch and started to poke her hand with it. Ayame watched the girl with slight worry as the information might have been too much for the blonde too handle, and as she watched she soon realised that the girl before her was actually starting hurt herself with the senbon.

"Ino-san, you're hand is bleeding!" the brunette exclaimed in an attempt to alert the girl to her, self harmful actions.

The exclamation did bring the girl out of her monotonous motions and she looked at the hand she had been poking, only to find that the senbon was still inside a hole that reached the entire way through. Taking the needle like weapon out of her hand, the blonde looked at the blood and chuckled sheepishly, apologising to the Ichiraku's for getting blood on their counter.

Sakura had watched her friend with a smile after delivering the news but that soon left when her friend didn't respond. She soon became worried when Ayame raised her voice and when she saw Ino's hand she started regret having told her friend.

"Ino, I thought you stopped that horrible habit of yours." Sakura said worriedly.

Ino looked between Sakura and her hand, and smiled, "I did, but I guess hearing about the guy caused me relapse a bit. Don't worry I'll be fine, I think I'll just eat my breakfast and then go home though.

Sakura was still a little worried about her friend but left on Ino's insistence. Soon after, the ramen was delivered to Ino which she ate with some gusto finishing the meal in record time for her. Ino then paid for her meal and walked back to her apartment, unlocked the door and took down the traps.

After finishing with the traps, Ino headed straight for her room and sat at the desk situated in the corner. Reaching down to the bottom drawer, Ino pulled open the bottom drawer and lifted out a fake bottom, before taking out the single piece of paper that was hidden there. On the page was a hand drawn and coloured picture of a person face.

Ino set the page down on the desk and gazed at the drawing. This was something that she herself had drawn not long after her salvation from the man that plagued her dreams. Looking at the picture, Ino started to remember just how she came to know that man.

The whole thing had started out as a simple reconnaissance mission with regards to the culprit of one of the fire daimyo's personal servants. She had been sent on the mission since the daimyo's servant was killed in a similar fashion to an unkown serial killer that had appeared in the land of fire. However, a few days ofter she had started her investigation in the town where most of the murders had taken place, she was capture by the very same man that she was attempting to find.

Afer her capture, Ino realise quickly who exactly had captured her, although she was drugged to prevent her from being able to summon or mold any chakra. It was then that Ino started to feel fear for her situation creep in. The maniac that had captured her forced all of the men he had with him out of the room that she was tied up in and from there her began.

Every day, for the extent of four months, that same man can into the room she was kept and tortured her, brutally mutilating her body every time and every day he would do something different. Though despite this horrid treatment, he would always heal her back to full physical health, a process that he initiated with a kiss and always felt like orgasmic bliss. On top of that he seemed to behave rather possessive of her, to the point that when some of the men he was 'hiring' decided they wanted to have some 'fun' with her, he would kill them and castrate them in front of the rest of the gang he had gathered.

It was because of this possessiveness and how he would always heal her body in a most pleasurable manner that she started to develop feelings for her tormentor. Ino's could understand that it was crazy and stupid, but he always treated her relative gentle outside of her torture sessions and in these times he also told her a lot about his past, a past that was so sad and riddled with unwarranted hatred towards him when he was innocent that she couldn't help but believe that he was 'socially awkward' from his experiences in his early development and could only reach out in the same manner that he was treated. After four months of being in his captivity, Konoha managed to send a team to deal with the problem, and in this resulted in his disappearance and her salvation.

Ino shook her head to clear it from her reminiscing, and she looked back at the picture of her tormentor that she had drawn. She brushed a lock of hair aside as she continued to gaze loving at the picture and took in every detail of the man's face that she had drawn. His spiky blonde hoir with bright purple and red streaks, his pale complexion, his bright purple eyes that seemed to contain the same glint in the picture that she could remember seeing in the real thing, his grin that spread across almost the entirety of his face and finally the three marks of both of his cheeks that could easily be mistaken for whiskers. Ino sighed as she, stroked the picture with as much adoration as she held in her gaze, "Oh I wonder how you're doing my joke loving puddin'; my Joker; my Mr J."


End file.
